The Beginning
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: Yukina and Genkai have come to a decision the boys need another partner. Who better then Kagome?


How long had she waited for this moment to come? For that wench to let her guard down just once, so she could deliver her just desserts to her. It had seemed it would never happen but now, now she had an opening and that was all she needed. The suffering that she'd endured at that wench's hand would seem minor when she was through with her. Her dark laughter rang through the dark palace, chilling all who heard to the bone.

* * *

Kagome looked up from her morning meditation as she felt the gentle tug on her heart that signaled something was going to happen. Some trouble was brewing again in these worlds she'd defended for so long. With a long suffering sigh she turned a blind eye to her feelings. She knew that despite her feeling, there was nothing she could do. What was finally about to occur had been set in motion a very long time ago. She glanced towards the home she recently taken up again, the one she'd been born in. It would start here, as it did all those centuries ago. She tilted her head at the sunrise and wondered just how her children were faring. Her son would be tending to their lands, both his and hers. Where, though, would her little Yukina be this time? She wondered how long had it been since she'd gotten that call telling her that her snow angel was in trouble. She sighed hoping that this feeling had nothing to do with her, but she knew better then to hope. With those thoughts in mind she closed her eyes and continued to meditate, knowing that if she didn't the power that raged in her blood would struggle against its bonds. It wished to kill all impure creatures in a 10,000 mile radius. That knowledge spurred her to do as she did every day, meditation, but it could only work for so long. When it no longer worked she feared for every creature in all realms.

* * *

Shippo ran a clawed hand through his hair as he looked down at the papers on his desk. He had taken over for his mother while she enjoyed a well deserved vacation with her family after all she hadn't had one she'd had that brief stint with that kitsune once but even that didn't last long. It was past annoying though to do all the paperwork for both their lands and so boring! He felt his mind begin to wander to his mother's other kodomo, little Yukina. Though he supposed she wasn't all that little anymore. It'd been at least a hundred and twenty years since he saw her last. His mother, panicking, had called him to find her Snow Angel because she had disappeared yet again. He wondered just how she fared seeing as he had always distracted their mother before she could ever teach her to fight. She had only been taught to heal others, something she'd taken to like a fish to water. He rolled his shoulders and smirked. He deserved a break, with a smile that would have sent anyone who knew him warning he decided, he was going to the club tomorrow night, after he finished with one little task. And who knew just maybe his mother would be there.

* * *

She groaned as she felt the barrier give way near her. She really didn't want to deal with the consequences of some harebrained moronic youkai. With a deep sigh she started to piece the barrier back together, it not even resisting her, though when some one like the Reikai prince tried, it would fight with all it's might testing the child prince's will. When it was closed she stood and reached for the youkai who came through and slowly began to sap them of their strength. She knew she was taunting them in a way that enraged them so much that she drained them even faster. Leaving them as husks for the Reikai prince's little clean up crew if she so chose. But she was in sore need of entertainment after her morning warning, so she moved as quickly as lightning to where she felt the bodies lay just as a portal opened near her. She allowed her hands to glow with the purification of her miko powers. Then with such mirth that she was unable to contain it she twirled, her body performing some ancient dance only she remembered, the glow of her miko powers forming ribbons that slowly settled on the dead bodies turning them into nutrients for the soil. She laughed at the sight of the shocked boys when the ribbons receded back into her, leaving only one in her hand that soon hardened into a whip. She arched a brow at the boys.

"Want to play?"

* * *

Yukina had been wondering just when the perfect time to tell the others of their idea would come and she was beginning to become impatient, a trait she'd been raised to discard. She glanced over at Genkai, biting her lip, as the boys entered looking battered and tattered yet again for the second time that week. However this time they were already healed courtesy of Botan most likely. Often lately she had healed them before she allowed them back the shrine as if to try and hide the damage not that she could. She wasn't quite skilled enough to heal the torn clothing though. Genkai gave her a nod telling her to go ahead and inform them. She couldn't help but smile as the time finally came then turned back to the boys a serious look adorning her face though it was hard to keep with their suspicious looks.

"Yusuke, would you please call Koenma for me?" Yusuke and the others all looked at her wondering just what she could want with the childlike ruler they'd just left. It was her eyes however that stopped them from questioning her, they was an excitement that burned in them that just shouted of secrets. Yusuke opened his communicator to the sight of the toddler ruler stuffing his face as he often did.

"Yo toddler, open a portal will ya. Yukina wants a word with ya." Koenma was about to question him when Yusuke shook is head. There was something in his eyes saying he didn't know anyway.

"Yusuke it'd be best perhaps if you didn't come for this. We have much to discuss with the Prince and….." she bit her lip not sure she should continue.

"You're not coming that's final. None of you may but Yukina. This matter is not to be openly discussed until settled if not accepted it shall be as if not brought up again. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded; there was something more than the harshness around Genkai something that wasn't normally there despite the fact she wasn't the tenderest of people.

"I'll have Botan make the portal immediately." It was only seconds later when a swirling blue vortex appeared. Yukina and Genkai soon disappeared within it, leaving the boys to wonder just what had been going on that they knew nothing about. With those thoughts in mind they settled down to wait for the return of the two.

When the two arrived Koenma gestured for them to take a seat before the portal closed. Yukina glanced at Genkai for support though she knew she didn't really need it, she wondered with a sigh if she was to tell the Prince their proposal or would Genkai. Seeing Genkai's continued silence Yukina looked Koenma in the eyes.

"Genkai and myself have noticed that lately the boys are coming home more bloody and battered then ever before. I don't want to know why and I don't want to hear excuses but both Genkai and I agree that they show all the classic signs of needing another partner. And we have the perfect person in mind." Koenma was surprised to say the least. Genkai rolled her eyes at his wide eyes and his stuttered questions.

"What? Did you think that were blind? Yukina and Botan have had to heal these boys far more than they should have. So I have decided that whether or not you want her to, my granddaughter will be joining the team." if anything her little speech made his eyes pop out effectively confusing the demi god while Yukina's eyes lit up like a cat that had caught the canary.

"My mother is better trained for this than anyone here. She trained with Genkai when she was five, and for the past four hundred and so years has been trained under the demon lord Sesshomaru. If anything she's over qualified to help so shall I call her or just stop healing the boys?" there was no sound as a cell phone found its way in her hands.

* * *

Kun-loon sighed as she washed the dishes. Ever since Kagome had come home she seemed different. She looked out the window to where her 518 year old daughter tried to politely turn down the ever persistent Hojo and laughed. That boy just couldn't understand why her daughter didn't like him, but she did. Her baby fell for those with as her darling put it emotional constipation. She was broken out of her thoughts by the phone going off.

"Hello, Sunset Shrine, Kun-loon speaking." she said with practiced ease. She'd had to say this every time she answered the phone as a kid. It had been annoying then though it was a comfort now.

"Hello Grandmother, can I speak to Mother?" Kun-loon smiled at her Granddaughter's formality even though the ice apparition couldn't see it.

"Yukina it's a pleasure to hear from you and Kagome would be happy to talk and more than grateful. Hojo's here again. So hold just a minute." she set the phone down and opened the window.

"Kagome! Yukina is on the phone for you." Hojo seemed to miss the relieved look that over came Kagome's face well that or he ignored it.

"Who's Yukina?" Kagome gave him a look that was more than a little irritated.

"A fellow shrine maiden and now I must go. Goodbye Hojo-san." with that she went inside, ecstatic about the fact Yukina called and Hojo was gone. She grabbed the cordless phone, nodded at her mother, and bounded upstairs.

"Hello my little snow angel! How are you today? Oh and thank you so much for saving me from Hojo's constant dullness. I swear that guy could bore even a youkai to death." Yukina giggled at the woman who had become her mother so very long ago.

"Hello mom. I'm fine although it seems you might be busy." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yuki I'm never busy for you. After all I haven't heard from you in what seems like far too long my little one. Now just where are you?" Kagome said with an amused voice.

"I'm in Koenma's office….." she never finished as her mother let out an annoyed growl.

"Is Grandmamma with you or do you need me to help get you out of there?" she said her fingers already itching to cast the spell that would bring her daughter to her one that she'd promised only to use when asked or her little one was in horrible trouble.

"No she's here too and we have a request for you." Though her daughter couldn't see it her face became decidedly wary.

"And just what would that be baby? After all she normally asks that inept apprentice of her to do her dirty work doesn't she?" Yukina winced at her mother's description of the brash detective.

"Well both she and I would like you to help out the detectives. I'm sick and tired of having to heal them so much. It's wearing me out." Kagome heard her sigh and sat up straighter knowing that it must be getting rather frequent to drain her daughter.

"Give me a couple of second to change and I'll be there darling." she hung up and smirked. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Yukina smiled as Kagome hung up and waited for the portal she knew would appear. Genkai seemed to understand for she began to smirk. And it was only seconds later when the glowing silver portal appeared. Out of it appeared an ebony haired teen. Her silver-blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and a fierce protectiveness when she spotted Yukina. She wore a sleek tight top that shamelessly flaunted her body and low rider flared jeans. She smirked as Yukina dashed over to her and hugged her tight even as laughter bubbled up inside her.

"Yukina, my little snow angel, lighten up your grip! I know I haven't seen you in a while but still no need to crush me!" she said her eyes practically glowing with happiness.

"Hello Grandmamma what's this about me and the detectives I heard about?" she asked as she let Yukina out of their hug and placed her hands on her hips. Genkai felt no need to beat around the bush with her granddaughter and spoke bluntly.

"You're going to join the spirit detectives." Kagome let her fury burn in her eyes at her grandmothers statement, for that's what it was a statement that she was just supposed to agree to do. There was nothing worse in then someone who ordered her around without giving her any choice in the matter at all; people like that they just got on her nerves.

"And why should I? I've no reason to do so, so please explain to me why I should take another role as guardian? The little prince has nothing to blackmail me with or he would have years ago. So tell me why should I?" She asked her body tense and ready to fight should it come to that.

"You are a guardian Kagome that is your purpose. You should accept it and be done with this pathetic moping." She started to move toward her grandmother to refute her when she caught sight of her little snow angel's pleading eyes and had to sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

"You always know how to get me to surrender hm, little Yuki? Fine I'll do it, at least until my nephew gives me another job or something comes up in my territory" she laughed when Yukina squealed her delight. Then she turned on the silent demi-god.

"But I'm not doing it for free like you've been making these detectives. I want a salary." She glanced at her little snow angel and could immediately tell what she was thinking, causing her to sigh.

"And so do my partners it seems."

* * *

Genkai watched her granddaughter's skillful negations, knowing they came from the fact she did them all the time. She decided to call the dimwit and give him a heads up on what was happening. She glanced at Yukina, who was absorbed in her mother's dealings, as if she hadn't spent most of her childhood watching her do this. She shook her head and pulled the communicator out of her pocket and watched as Yusuke's face quickly filled the screen.

"What do you want you old hag?" she caught the quick reflection of her granddaughter's tensed up body as if she was going to spring. But dismissed it just as quickly as it she thought she saw it.

"Stow it dimwit, it seems that Koenma has accepted the proposal that Yukina and I gave him. My granddaughter will be joining you're team."

"What you've got a granddaughter? That means you had to have a kid... Shit who would sleep with you..." Seeing the growing fury on his teacher's face, Yusuke tried to divert her fury to some one else and handed the communicator to Kurama, the peacemaker of the group.

"May I ask just what it is that she is doing now since you have yet to return?" Genkai began to smirk as she angled the communicator toward her granddaughter who arched a brow at the demi-god and shook her head.

"Did I stutter? I said I want half in human cash and the other youkai monetary? We are to be paid whenever we have a mission and if the money isn't in our accounts by the time the mission is over well let's just say Spirit world will be looking for a new prince." she said coolly while Yukina hid a smile behind her hand and Koenma shifted nervously under her unwavering stare.

"She's working on your salaries. She may be one of the few people who can actually bully the toddler into getting what she wants." Kurama smiled at that thought but knew in the end the girl would lose, very few got things out of Koenma for despite how weak he managed to act he disliked conceding to anyone.

"I just wanted to warn you to be ready for as soon as she finishes this matter we'll return…." Genkai looked over her shoulder at the rather terrified Koenma and deadly Kagome. "And it seems that she's finished."

"Grandmamma, be a dear and check over the paper, make sure I didn't leave any loop holes you can see. My little angel can't find any, then I'll be happy to accompany you two to your temple. I need to check on my little one's safety, and then Yukina we need to have a little chat." Her eyes told the nervous girl exactly what they would chat about.

"We'll be back soon. Tell Yusuke not to ruin anything before I get there." And with that she hung up on the detectives and turned back to her smirking granddaughter. As she read over the contract she saw the girl really did have a reason to smirk. She'd gotten the ruler to bend to her every wish, a very hard feat to accomplish surprisingly considering how much of a wimp the prince was.

"If that's all our business here, we'll be leaving." Kagome said as she signed her name and created a portal.

"Wait here I think it might be best if you had one of these so I can contact you at all time in case of a mission." She looked at the communicator the child prince held out to her. She was only on that type of call for one youkai and this child was certainly not him.

"I will know when there is a break in the barrier, more then likely before you do. If it's for any other reason allow the spirit guide seek me out." And with that she swept out through her portal.

* * *

They had been discussing the idea of Genkai's granddaughter when the portal first appeared it was rather startling mostly because of the person that emerged first and the difference in its coloring. She didn't even bother to look around at those in the room before she held her hand out at the portal. It glowed with a light blue color as it stopped the shrinking it had started when she exited it. She watched with un-amused eyes as her enormously entertained grandmamma emerged from the portal followed by her daughter.

"I'll be right back I want to check on your barrier, Grandmamma" and then she was gone out the door two balls of light, shaped like foxes, bounding beside her. Genkai rolled her eyes as Yukina giggled at her mother's protectiveness. It was merely minutes later when she sauntered back in the door and dismissed the two glowing foxes at her side.

"Next time you want me do you a favor grandmamma; have my Angel remind me of this moment." She said as she dropped tiredly onto one of her grandmother's sparse furnishings. Yukina giggled as the rest of the detectives seemed to awaken from their trance at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I wouldn't have to if you would only keep a better eye on her" Kagome bristled from her spot on the couch.

"You're barriers were a wreck and I left her in your protection after that last accident. I thought she would be better here with you but I see you've been at your schemes again haven't you? You told me I couldn't rescue her when they were hurting her, to let these boys get her and I did so don't start with me. I'm exhausted enough from clearing out that damned forest of yours as it is!" she was flushed from her argument with her grandmother, her eyes glowing darkly as her rage became more and more apparent. Yukina worriedly bit her lip as she watched her family argue amongst themselves paying no attention to their watchful company. They were both attempting to stare each other down when Genkai turned and left the room. Kagome sighed and laid back down her body language reading weary depression. Yukina watched with worried eyes as Kurama and Hiei both examined her mother warily while Yusuke seemed to take offence at her mother's very presence. Kazuma however appeared as if he'd gone into a trance at the sight of her self. She really wished he'd understand the fact she didn't like him that way. No her heart fell a few hundred years ago on a cute little fox trailing behind her mother, but now wasn't the time for such memories. It seemed as if Yusuke was going to get himself in trouble with her mother. She bit her lip worriedly.

"Hey! She's that girl that beat us up in the park!" Kagome tiredly glanced over at the males and saw they were indeed the boys she played with at the park. She allowed a smirk to play upon her lips even as her little snow angel worried her lips. She wanted to roll her eyes at the girl. It wasn't as if she'd hurt them again, after all they were her team mates now and that meant she only wanted to play. She fluidly stood back up even with her lack of any impressive height she was a sight to behold when she wished, and when she was feeling particularly mischievous she was exceptionally exquisite.

"Yes I am, but you did say you wanted to play, silly little detective, and I did heal you wounds afterwards. So your animosity is unappreciated." She felt perverse delight at his scowl, a child-like emotion of teasing that her son had tried bring back out since the accident. She rubbed her hand over her stomach at the thought. Yukina caught her movement and gave her sympathetic look, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah well ya could have just not caused them and to begin with, wench." Her eyes glowed slightly showing her fury, even as she stalked towards him, her body held taunt. Her fingers twitched and created several small orbs of power. One was a baby blue color with a faint red hue seeping through, another acidic green with yellow, and the last her pure pink with the faint purple color inside. She grinned sadistically, as she juggled them in the air, not noticing her daughter's horrified look or merely ignoring it. She knew what they were.

"If I really had wanted to hurt you silly little toushin, I would have used these." she tossed the blue one at a shadow and watched in delight as the shadow writhed in pain before erupting in flames. Her eyes twinkled before she blew the dead shadow a kiss causing its body to purify on the spot.

"That was a shadow demon, midlevel, spying on Grandmamma. One might wonder why the prince would allow a traitorous demon to spy for him but…" she shrugged, her eyes sparkling darkly. "I do so love my orbs they tell me so much. That one was made of two elements spirit energy and fire. Upon touching my prey it paralyzes them with the spirit energy and transfers all relevant information to me before allowing the contained power of fire to decimate the prey. So silly little boy if I had wanted you dead it'd wouldn't have taken much movement at all" She was tapping her fingers lightly on her hip and smiling happily; radiating the pleasure the kill had given her. The other two orbs just floated around her.

"She created this technique all by herself too, without the powers the sh…" Kagome was there in seconds draped across Yukina's back, purring quietly in her ear that they were not to know just yet. Yukina sighed and nodded. Kagome nuzzled her cheek affectionately before she tossed the other two up into the air and caught them. Then she allowed it to sink into her hand before it disappeared totally under her skin. She winced as her body began to reabsorb the different combinations, before shaking her self and humming a low pure clear note that caused every imbalance in her aura to disperse. She felt her smile fade away for a second at that, her eyes darkening as she thought of the past. Then she shook her head determined not to drown in past sorrows.

"Mom, your miko powers were binding something but I couldn't tell just what. It was like a big jumble but there was some kind of innate intelligence in it." Kagome smiled at her astute daughter and called the orb back out. As she cupped the orb she carefully took it over to her daughter, who watched as her mother allowed part of the binding to peel away and the purple color drip out. Kagome was careful to keep it in her hands knowing since it was her powers she wouldn't be harmed by it, but everything else would.

"Yes my miko powers are the binding because they are the only thing strong enough to bind the mixture of power on the inside. Originally it was only my youkai energy trapped inside and bound but as I used each of the others the different energies combined to form a volatile mixture. The liquid in my hands should it touch anyone else would kill them, if it touches the floor it will act like acid. The mixture designed itself to kill its target in the most effective but painful way. I was a little shocked at first. I really thought some of the elements would cancel each of out, unfortunately that doesn't seem to be the case. They work like a storage system and work in layers. If I was to truly utilize this orb it would kill in layers but only using the ones most effective, so because of the spirit energy in each of them though small in most. It detects the victim's race and then if it was perhaps a water youkai it won't use its natural element of water but will use lightning because it is much more painful for a youkai to die by an opposing element. That's why this orb is so deadly; it turns your greatest advantage into a weakness. I haven't used it though, because there has only been one being who was so pure evil that I would want to. I only hope that what's to come little one doesn't call for it" She rebound the orb as it began to intensify and get larger with her feelings. She then again allowed it to rejoin the others inside her body. She was unable to keep a wince from crossing her face when it reentered the Shikon no Tama.

"I do believe that both you and Yukina said that one of your orbs had miko energy and youkai energy? How is that possible if I may ask?" he asked his eyes sharp as he watched her eyes narrow for a split second before they were hidden behind a mask. That was all it had taken to remove her from the memories that had been about to swamp her.

"Perhaps it would be best to introduce ourselves first then I might consider telling you what is you wish. After all if I'm to be your new teammate I do need to know your names, otherwise the rather embarrassing nicknames I pick out will be used." she turned towards them allowing her eyes to dance mischievously. She had the eyes of a kitsune, full of mischief and something slightly darker, but that was expected considering she was Genkai's granddaughter and some how Yukina's mother? Kurama decided he should go first considering, Yusuke was just staring at her trying to figure out how the hell she had made those orbs, Kuwabara was drooling, and Hiei didn't talk unless necessary.

"I am Kurama Minamino; the motionless one who seems lost in thought for one of the first times I've ever seen is Yusuke Urimeshi" a loud 'hey!' was heard at that. "The one who can't seem to stop drooling is Kazuma Kuwabara and our silent teammate is…" he was cut off by none other then Hiei himself.

"Hiei Jaganshi." Kurama was surprised until he realized that Yukina considered this woman her mother therefore Hiei needed more info on her. The easiest way at the moment was her seemingly trusting nature. She nodded and grabbed Yukina's hands, her silver-blue eyes twinkling.

"Well then Kazuma stop staring at my daughter, she's not open for relationships. She's been betrothed for about one hundred and twenty years." Yukina jerked looking at her mother wide eyed.

"I am?" Kagome laughed her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Of course, do you remember little snow angel when you ran away for the last and final time? I still need to talk to you about that little one. Anyways I sent Shippo after you and you managed to convince him to let you continue your quest. Well after that year I started to get several requests for your hand, it seems you caught many eyes little miss. I refused all until your betrothed asked and since I knew you'd been in love with him since you met practically I agreed only if when he asked you, you said yes." Yukina stared at her then jumped up and began to squeeze her mother as she danced ecstatically. Kagome laughed her eyes still twinkling with her mischief as she turned back to the shocked boys.

"In case you haven't picked up on it yet I'm Kagome Higurashi. And your question tree-hugger it isn't nearly as simple I'm afraid. I was born a miko but as I got older certain youkai traits were passed into me. Thus enabling me to use my own youkai energy, later in life certain blood was infused into my being changing me into what I am now classified as." She glanced at her daughter who knew the full story of what she was. She had told the Reikai to classify her as an immortal, it would make things simpler on them, but what she was, was much more complicated then that.

"And just what are you classified as wench?" she shot the original detective a dark look. Her eyes were flashing and glowing as she stared at him.

"That toushin is none of your business." She turned her back on him and looked at her daughter her gaze swiftly turning into one of contemplation as she regarded her.

"She's an immortal under Reikai's standard but that's far too simple to describe an anomaly like Kagome." Genkai stated as she entered the room again earning a black look from her granddaughter before she was promptly ignored.

"Now come little one since you've done your evil deed, and I've answered the tree lovers question, let's go out and have a little fun. Oh I know. Want to go to my club? Your betrothed might show up and you haven't been in a while." She stated already knowing just what the woman would say, just as she always did. Yukina bit her lip while Genkai gave her this thoroughly disapproving look for which she received a one finger salute.

"Well for your son he certainly doesn't have any your traits personality wise, he seems to have picked them all up from that dog you used to hang around with." Kagome's eyes flashed and they saw Genkai's cheek begin to bleed, as if a cut had been drawn up her skin.

"Wait Yukina's betrothed to her own brother?" Kagome rolled her eyes before shooting the dumb detective a dark look.

"Of course not, they have no common blood. She means one of my other adopted children. Now Grandmamma, Shippo is my son by all three laws." Her blues eyes were dark with fury at the woman she called her grandmother before a twinkle of spiteful mischief over took the dark rage. "I don't care if you disapprove of him. I objected to of my grandfather and you still fucked him didn't you?" she danced out reach when Genkai went to hit her. Her eyes were dancing as her grandmother almost lost control. The others couldn't believe this girl was their new teammate.

"Don't lose control, Grandmamma. Your body wouldn't keep you alive if you did so. And they won't revive you again. We both know this and now your former teammates know this." Genkai's face became guarded as she regarded her granddaughter. "Yes grandmamma, I did recognize your ki at the Dark Tournament. I was with my nephew before we left. To us the competition was weak. Even that husband you just had to have, you know had you and mother not forbidden me I would have ripped his head from his shoulders for threatening my son. You really should have let me kill him; it would have saved you a lot of trouble." Her voice was passionate but it was her eyes that told them she spoke nothing but the truth. Yukina drifted worriedly over to her mother, nervously fluttering about her just as she'd done as a child. Kagome waited though for her grandmother to speak and refute her even as she gently sent Yukina a look that made her settle down on the couch.

"I know what you speak is true but still even you have limits, Kagome. You may no longer be bound by your past lives but even you are bound by fate…" she was interrupted by Kagome's chuckle.

"My fate grandmamma was to die in the final battle with Naraku. Both of us were to in a meaningless effort to gain the jewel lose our lives and die. He did die but I lived, Fate my dear friend was wrong and now my fate is now up to me. I have joined the prince's team at your request, grandmother, now I will take my leave. Snow Angel, you want to hit the club with me? I need to relax before I destroy something." She called over her shoulder as she walked away. She laughed as Yukina blushed and shook her head no sadly.

"You're going to corrupt her, Kagome." Kagome burst out laughing and had to sit back down upon the couch to keep from falling over. She glanced at her grandmother incredulously.

"A miko corrupt a youkai grandmamma? I doubt that would happen in a retrograde blue moon eclipse. So why can't you go little one? Though I would have thought that the temptation of Shippo would have been enough on any day of the week personally considering how _attached_ you two were before you ran. Which reminds me, little snow angel, you have been tricking me for quite some time." She settled a level and agitated gaze on her daughter.

"What ever are you talking about mother of mine?" Yukina replied in sly smooth tones that sounded nothing like the innocent ice youkai they'd been housing.

"Oh you know very well the stunt you and Shippo have been pulling on me for the past five hundred years……" The others yells interrupted her causing her to glare at them.

"What?" she asked agitated.

"You're over five hundred years old?!" Yusuke shouted disbelievingly. She glared at him as if to say 'duh'.

"Of course, now where was I? Oh where whenever I go to take him to his non-combative classes you appear and distract me with something to do with healing. Then when it was time for the classes that would have taught you to defend yourself and to fight he would appear and distract me with some new illusion or technique he'd perfected or created. When I finally realized what was going on you started to sneak away more but I got Shippo he _did_ learn all I required but you my darling little one ran away. I know why of course…" Kagome grimaced as the cell phone she carried concealed rang. She listened to the ringer for a second before deciding to answer it. She gave Yukina a hand sign that made Yukina bite her lip and watch a bit more closely then she would have otherwise.

"Yes" her voice was cold, clipped, and harsh as she answered the phone. Yukina watched her with unveiled eyes. The boys however were gathered in the corner discussing what they had learned so far. Though they kept their ears trained on their newest teammate wondering just why she was joining them.

"Thank you for informing me. I'll be there soon and have whoever was supposed to be on duty there too." She hung up and turned to her daughter.

"I have to return home for now, it seems the demoness assigned to keep watch over Shippo has lost track of him. I'll see you on the morrow." She kissed her daughters forehead and disappeared in a shower of sparks. Yukina looked at that spot for a second before quickly leaving for her room, worry obviously shining in her eyes.

* * *

She wasn't happy it seemed the butterfly youkai hadn't done her job properly and eliminated the kitsune the wench loved so dearly. Why did it seem that all her minions failed her? The ones sent to torture the girl-child that her rival had chosen for the kitsune had been greedy and in so had failed her. Soon however she would be rid of the bitch that had ruined her life and then the world would be reborn.

Kagome sighed as she paced in front of the god tree not for the first time. She wouldn't have been surprised if there were deep groves from it in fact. The bitch of a demoness that was _supposed_ to be watching her little kit had decided to go have a fling with a human during her watch. She growled her eyes bleeding as she recalled just how she had kill her for failing. Now though she couldn't leave to eradicate the threat to her kit until her nephew gave her the ok to do so. And so she paced unable to sleep as the sun set and rose as she waited for that call and when it came her eyes lit up with cruel delight. She quickly summoned one of the many stewards of her lands.

"Allow control of both our lands to my nephew until I tell you otherwise. Good day." And then she was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms and the demon couldn't help but to shiver from the look in her eyes. There would be no mercy for this enemy for the Lady was far too gone. He sighed and went to inform Koenma there would be a flood of souls coming soon.

* * *

Meanwhile Yukina watched the spot her mother had left the day before knowing that something was in the air. Something that would bring change to the almost fairy tale life she'd created during her stay with her great-grandmother. She was awoken from her musing at the sound of the avatar's voice.

"Just who is she Yukina?" she smiled and giggled. Her eyes twinkling with the mischief her mother's had held in their depth's the day before.

"She's my mother, not my birth one of course, my adoptive one. She took me in after my birth mother died. Well her and her son, the one she's gone to rescue though he doesn't need it. She likes to treat us like children still and we adore allowing her, especially since the accident." Her eyes turned sad as her thoughts turned to the accident. To the past that was unchangeable, she was almost lost to her thoughts when Yusuke spoke.

"That doesn't answer his question, Yukina." She just smiled sadly as she watched the leaves fall off the trees outside.

"My Mother is a very powerful lady, Yusuke. If she doesn't want you to know then you will have to wait to know. The only thing I feel safe telling you is that for youkai you don't know who the Lords and Ladies are very well." she said as she left the room allowing them to make their own conclusions, all the while worrying about her mother. She quickly sought out her great-grandmother.

"Genkai? I'm worried." She confessed as she entered her great-grandmother's meditation room.

"I know. Though I dislike the kitsune cub, he will allow nothing to happen to her. He's been especially over-protective since she had the accident." Yukina nodded but she still couldn't help but worry.

"But what if her apparition blood kicks in while she's in battle? It'll try to make the tragedy happen all over again, and we had so much trouble pulling her out of her depression last time. Can you imagine how hard it would be a second time? And if she's in battle when it happens she won't have access to any of her powers, she'll be stuck in hand to hand combat and if she thinks she's pregnant you know she'll be more tempted to use her powers to protect her kits. Only it'll kill them. So how can I not worry when it was me that gave her the very apparition blood that's hurting her?" she cried quietly her fears becoming more vivid as each second passed.

"Kagome will not allow it to happen again, Yukina. No matter how much she has changed from the little girl who used to chase butterflies around in the garden she has kept her morals. The battles she faced were hard and she survived even when by all accounts she shouldn't have. If she puts her mind to it, child, nothing is out of her reach." Yukina nodded but not all her fears were but to rest.

"There is one thing I fear more then anything though, grandmother. What happens if she does have another miscarriage? What if she sinks so far into depression this time, Genkai that even her charge begins to be affected? Until she and it are no longer pure, and then grandmother I fear for us all. For if our guardian cannot remain pure then how can we?" Genkai watched her great-granddaughter her eyes telling her that she feared just the same things. But for these fears there was no solace to be had, for if it did ever happen her tainted purity could leak unto the very earth. Yukina sighed and prayed to anyone listening that what she feared wouldn't come to pass, never noticing two shocked youkai outside of the room who had been listening in.

* * *

Kagome glanced around at her surroundings the grin on her face deadly. This was her land, her territory. Were these youkai such idiots that they didn't believe she would find out? That she wouldn't turn the very land against them? It was her kitsune blood really that allowed her already innate connection to the earth become stronger and here in Makai, in her territory it was bound to her in a way no one could ever understand. She closed her eyes and allowed that blood to start contacting the plants, telling them of her wishes. It was always fun for the sentries to disappear before they could give a warning cry leaving the castle open to her attacks. As she pinpointed her son's location she growled her body quickly moving towards him, unaware slightly of the way her miko powers flared out around her.

As they incinerated any who came with in her miko range others farther away who attempted run were brought down in other ways most more painful then the sudden fleeting pain of purification. Some were impaled by her plants, made blood thirsty by her maternal instincts, others burned to death or froze slowly until their heart could no longer pump blood and they shattered. Sometimes if she felt particular violent and her inbred dislike for the species came into play lightning would cremate them and even occasionally if the masses against her became too large the very wind would aid her. It would rob the enemy of their breath quickly and effectively suffocating them to death as they choked in ignorance of just who they had angered. It was only those who could live through the miko burns that suffered the most though, as the acid her inu blood gave her kicked in and she slew them uncaring that before their blood could even stain her clothing it was purified and their body ashes.

She allowed her smile to turn feral and bloodthirsty. Then she entered the courtyard of the castle that housed her kit and a thousand agonized screams filled the air as her powers released themselves momentarily upon her unsuspecting prey. She cocked her head slightly at one of the towers when she felt her son's ki flare up. She smirked as an illusion sprouted above her head; it looked like a giant ravenous phoenix that shed fox fire from its tail adding to the list of dead, for even though the bird was an illusion the fire was not. She smiled as when it reached her it disintegrated into leaves that fluttered around her like a tree in fall.

"Having fun my little darling?" she called up to him the smile on her face tinted with mischief.

"I will as soon as you meet me in the throne room mother of mine." He replied his voice filled with the same gentle playfulness that was only used with family. She nodded and disappeared inside the castle doors the sounds of screams the only thing to announce her arrival. Shippo chuckled as he swept his hair backwards away from his eyes. It had always surprised his mother that as he'd gotten older his colorings had changed some darkening others lightening until he only slightly resembled the kit she traveled with. His auburn hair darkened it was much more red then brown and his eyes had altered from their once turquoise color until the blue had over taken the green. His once creamy colored tail had darkened surprisingly until it was a golden color sprinkled with the cream color it had once been. He was broken from his thoughts as he heard the door to the room his was in slam open. There stood the demoness who'd felt the need to capture him. Her eyes were glowing red with her rage at the fact his mother was slaughtering everyone, her powers sparing only those who were pure and for a youkai clan it was near impossible to be such. He allowed his mother's trademark grin to emerge on his face; it wasn't as if this was his fault after all. She should have merely accepted the fact that he would not mate with her instead of trying to kidnap him and force him too. No he was far too much like his mother in that aspect to ever mate without love.

"Regretting your decision now, bitch?" he asked as he watched her, knowing in this state of mind she was a bit more dangerous then normal.

"No, she will die before she can reach you and then you will have no choice but to submit to me. Then we will rule the northern and southern lands together, my beloved." He clenched his fist annoyed at this pest who had thought to steal him from his Yukina, the angel of his childhood. With out really thinking about it his blade swiftly and cruelly sliced her in half the smell of burning flesh saturating the room as his fox fire glowed around the blade.

"No one separates me from my angel." He growled walking past the wide eyed corpse. He was pleasantly surprised to find no one on the stairs guarding his room but he could hear the sounds of crying from somewhere above him. He sighed when he felt his mother's deeply instilled morals begin to eat away at him and he began to follow the sound until he reached the top of the stairs, surprised that once again there were no guards. Cautiously he opened the door and was shocked to see a tiny little human girl there. She looked to be about the age of five and at the sound of the door's creak she quickly scouted backwards, her milky white eyes looking towards him as if she knew he was there. She had strawberry-blonde hair that curled wildly around her as if it was an untamed storm.

"Who… who's there?" she asked her voice shaky and scared as if she feared that he would do something to her. He quickly scanned her body before answering and had to hold in a threatening growl that was tempted to erupt from his throat at the sight of the bruises along her skin.

"My name is Shippo, little one. I was being imprisoned here also when I heard your crying, what's wrong?" he said making sure his voice was one he'd heard his mother use with children all his life. She turned her head towards her voice and bit her lip as if she was unsure if she could trust him.

"If you… were locked up… like me then… how did you… get out?" she asked through her sniffles, her voice accusatory and suspicious, he felt like laughing surprised how much this little girl was like his mother.

"My mother is here to rescue me and she made the Lady of this castle very angry. She came to my room to gloat I suppose and I cut her down, now my little strawberry will you grant me the privilege of your name?" he asked making sure to keep his voice light and gentle.

"I guess so… I'm Nezum. The mean lady locked me up here a couple of weeks ago after my mommy and daddy died…" she backed away suddenly as the sound of battle got louder before the dreadful smell of burning and corroding flesh got worse. It was one of the easiest signs that his mother had lost her patience and come looking for him.

"Who's coming now, Shippo?" she asked quietly, her blind eyes wide with fear, as if she was afraid who ever it was who left the marks on her was back.

"My mother." And with those words the very woman appeared outside the door. She held a sword loosely in her hand, and it too glowed with her miko powers though from the look of it her acid had dripped down the blade, which would account for the seared smell of flesh.

"Are you ok my little darling? I got worried when you didn't meet me in the throne room as promised." She asked quietly and softly as she eyed the child in the corner. The blade in her hand disappeared and her powers quickly seeping back into her skin. She had always had a soft spot for children and it seemed this one was no different.

"I got a little side tracked mother. I would like for you to meet Nezum, another 'guest' of the now deceased Lady Mimiko. It seems she's been here for a couple of weeks after her parents died." Kagome's face turned maternal instantly and he felt like chuckling. It was a habit of hers after all to take in abandoned children and raise them. At the moment she had none for they had all grown up. Those of youkai descent were given a small amount of land to look after for their mother here in Makai. Those however of human ancestry ended up with mixed fates but always well off and generally he noticed there was a pattern to the type of job they took. Some stayed with his grandmother; others followed her like a shadow afraid that if they left her sight she'd disappear, he wondered which this one would be.

"Hello little one, I'm Kagome. Those bruises look as if they hurt sweetheart if you don't mind I can heal them for you." The little girl turned her head warily towards the new woman watching her aura, for it was usually the nicest ones who were actually the cruelest. She was slightly surprised to see no trace of anything impure in her new friend's mother's aura only the faintest trace of sadness. So with her mind made up she nodded and decided to allow her fate to rest in this woman hands. Shippo smiled at the sight knowing he now had another little sister, unable to hold in his chuckle that filled the room even as the newest member of the Higurashi family became acquainted with her new mother. And what a sight it was.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were silently discussing what they had overheard when Koenma's call came in. They both allowed a slip of a grin on their faces as their so called leader fell of the couch at the sound of the communicator. Yusuke growled in irritation as he opened the damned thing swearing to him self that this one had better be important or else Koenma would definitely pay.

"What the fuck do you want toddler? We just had a case yesterday it's to fucking soon to have another one." Yukina looked over at him rolling her eyes as if she was used to it before stealing the communicator right out of his hands. Though how she did it no one in the room could have told you.

"I'm sorry about that Koenma, but mama isn't present at the moment, may I ask what you need?" She asked after quickly hiding a giggle at his overly red face.

"There seems to be a rather large commotion in the northern lands, Yukina, I need the detectives to go and check out what's happened at the minor Lady's castle." Yukina's eyes got wide as the wheels turned in her mind, she knew exactly what the disturbance was but this was a fine way for them to learn just how dangerous her mother was.

"I understand, but if while they do this may I wait with you in your office? It would be best for when my mother returns and they report in, don't you agree, Lord Koenma?" he immediately started to stammer and agree with her, apparently her mother's first impression left a lasting mark upon him.

"I'm so glad you agree, Prince Koenma. So why don't you go ahead and open a portal for the boys and then one for me?" And with that she closed the communicator and handed it back to the gaping Yusuke.

"Wha…? How the fuck did you do that?" she rolled her eyes at him and ignored him and continued to wait for the portal.

"Ha my Yukina blew you off Urimeshi!" said Kuwabara startling most of the room's occupants who had conveniently forgot he was there, a rather easy task seeing as he had been drooling lost in thoughts. It's only to sad he couldn't remain that way, forgotten and unnoticed. His words however provoked him into another rather normal fight with their so called leader which the others also ignored.

"What of your mother Yukina? You said she would be returning with us how can you know that?" she felt like rolling her eyes again, didn't they get it? She didn't wish to tell them but oh well.

"You're entering the northern territories, if it had been any other territory I couldn't promise you that she would be there, but with the northern believe me she will be. Besides the northern territories is where our home is along with god knows how many of her other adopted children." Her eyes brightened when the portal arrived and she went through before they could even think of asking her anything else. With that very blunt dismissal they too exited through their portal and found themselves breathless at the bodies littering the ground.

"What the fuck happened here? It looks like a war zone." Yusuke muttered as they continued on into the courtyard the bodies however only seemed to increase as they got closer to the castle. The really surprising thing, though was that the bodies were rapidly disintegrating until not even ashes where left. That is until they heard a child's laughter in the air. They looked at each other but only Kuwabara voiced their thoughts.

"There's no way a kid did all this, who ever did this had some major power." They had to agree that's when they heard the other two voices, both much older. One of the voices sounded male and the other female, which seemed surprisingly familiar though they doubted they knew her. That is until she was tackled into view by a male kitsune; she laughed and tossed him off before fleeing again.

"Keep trying Shippo, you're getting better though you're still no match for me." She said as she flipped him over her hip as she giggled. From their spot in the arch way they could see a little girl watching them with blind eyes as she sat high up on a boulder where she would be out of the way.

"Mother of mine I do believe you left some youkai alive though why they have a human with them I don't know." She whirled instantly, absentmindedly blocking her son's attack.

"I did not, Shippo, and you know it too! You know very well who they are but oh I didn't tell you now did I? Our little Snow angel has decided that I needed to join their team and with that awful pout that she picked up from you darling I consented. So those are not practice toys understood, darling?" her voice was light and playful and all the while teasing but her eyes were sharp as she watched her son. The way his ears perked up at the mere mention of her first daughter, almost the way Inuyasha's used to when she mentioned jewel shards or ramen. She giggled at the comparison, her darlings ears were much better then the hanyou's had ever been. She was simply ecstatic when she found out he was changing those cute little paws for ears like the hanyou's had been. Though it did make him more of a target for her mother, both ears and a tail… she could help but giggle at the memory of his face when it happened. She was broke from her wandering thoughts by her new teammates.

"What happened here woman?" she rolled her eyes and gave her son a pointed look.

"What does it look like? Nezum, my little starling you can come over here now." The little girl slid off the boulder easily and made a bee-line for her mother. This was strange considering that she was unable to see.

"Kagome-mama, are we going home now?" she asked as she held tightly to her mother's leg reminding Shippo of a young Rin and Sesshomaru. He hid a smirk as she smiled gently down at her newest child and placed a comforting hand upon her head, reinforcing the Sesshomaru image.

"Not right this second starling, but don't worry we shall soon. And if you so desire we might even drop by Grandmas'. How does that sound sweetheart?" Nezum nodded her head and looked up at her mother and raised her arms in the traditionally child-like fashion. Kagome chuckled and picked her up, her eyes sparkling.

"I take it you boys wish too know just what has happened?" they nodded as she rolled her eyes, sharing a look with her son. "And I'm guessing the little prince has sent you though this is my Land and none of his concern, even if she was a spy for him. So in the effort to save time I will explain it too you both at his office while you my darling little boy shall run back to your cousin and tell him what has occurred and then met me at the club tomorrow night but leave control of my land with him, I'm still officially on vacation after all." He smirked and disappeared in a cloud of leaves as she turned to them her eyes brows raised as if asking 'and there isn't a portal yet why?' With a sigh she twitched her fingers and swept into the still forming portal uncaring if the boys followed or not. Yukina jumped up from her chair immediately the look on her face one that Kagome often remembered wearing when she had escaped Hojo's presence and sent her daughter an amused look.

"Nezum, you see the aura of ice and nothing but ice, starling? That's your oldest sister, why don't you go say hello, hm sweetheart?" the little girl nodded before hesitantly walking up to Yukina and bowing something that seemed to amuse her mother if no one else. Yukina bowed back before kneeling and sweeping the young girl into a loose embrace and whispering the traditional greeting into to her ear. Kagome nodded her approval and turned abruptly to Koenma who stared on shocked.

"The money has been transferred into our accounts no? Because if when I get home later and find out you have not upheld your half of our bargain little prince, your life is forfeit." She was very cold in her words even as she tapped her fingers on her leg in a bored fashion. His stuttered agreement seemed to amuse her even as she watched her kits for any signs of ill content.

"Now you wish to know just what was going on down there now don't you?" her voice was a deadly whisper as she seated herself on a plush chair that was left over from their earlier meeting. His frozen nod was once again her only response to which she sent her daughters a mischievous look. One that made the older suck in a breath of air as she realized something very important.

"The minor Lady Mimiko has been killed by the Southern Lord. She was leaking information to your self and was also trying to force him into mating with her." A soft growl almost was heard from Yukina causing her to blush while the others stared. "Anyways she was in violation with several laws both with Makai and Reikai such as kidnapping a human child. I arrived upon the scene a bit earlier then the rest of the detectives and took out most of the forces in accordance to the Northern Lady's Laws. The Southern Lord slew Mimiko, as he had right to do, and I have taken the child Nezum under my wing." She glanced at the child knowingly who though young in body was sharp in mind and a valuable asset to her. She chanced a glance at her teammates and was unsurprised to see that the two youkai of her team were keeping a better straight face then the humans. Though none managed to say anything about her relationship with her son she knew they soon would and she needed to remove them from this office quickly. However she was bored and covertly twitched her fingers causing several stacks of paper to topple over.

"I was also given the message Prince that if you do not remove any other spies from the Northern, Western, and Southern lands they will be killed upon being found out. Snow Angel is there a reason you're watching me like I'm going to slaughter someone soon?" Yukina blushed guiltily but didn't stop.

"You used his blood didn't you? You're far too playful and that's never a good thing. You do remember what happened last time you got a little too hyper right?" Kagome pouted while her eyes sparkled.

"Of course I do like you two would ever let me forget it and you know that I always use his blood to get rid of the sentries." The others all looked confused while the older woman pouted adorably and the younger one giggled.

"So do we need to seclude you while you balance out?" Kagome shook her head violently.

"No thank you! Or don't you remember what happened last time you did that? I still have pictures of that by the way." Kagome smirked slyly as Yukina blushed. Nezum tugged lightly on her leg unsure of what they were talking about.

"Kagome-mama what are you talking about?" Kagome laughed and swung the little girl around. The others quieted wondering where this would end up going.

"You see Nezum to adopt most of my demonic children I performed a blood bond with them seeing as most of the human ones wouldn't understand. As I did this my blood slowly took their innate powers and made them mine and with the help of something in me they became my own, growing until they reached their full potential. My first child was a little kitsune that had a gift for fox fire, plants, and illusion. Well whenever I use those powers I activate his blood inside of me and because he's a kitsune I get well…" Yukina laughed at her mother's expense.

"She gets hyper, mischievous, and sometimes if she uses enough rather lusty." Kagome's cry of protest had the girl laughing while the others looked at her shocked at this news. And as she pouted something began to bug Koenma like he'd heard this before somewhere.

"What were those events you were talking about?" Kagome looked up blinking at the avatar's question. She'd completely forgotten that they were there. Yukina giggled and sent Kagome a look that said she knew who stuck her tongue out in response.

"You really shouldn't do that unless you intend to use it Lady Kagome." She whirled around at the spirit walking in.

"Miroku! You pervert, where's Sango?" Miroku gave a sigh and even though he was almost transparent with age she could still see the red outline on his cheek.

"You groped her didn't you! Five hundred years and you still can't keep your hands to yourself but what are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be with the others." She said as she grasped his forearms the delight at seeing him making her face glow and the boys suck in their breath at the sight.

"I'm hurt Lady Kagome I am a mere monk…" she scoffed cutting off his over used excuse.

"Yeah right you're the overseer of all time remember or are you getting forgetful in your old age monk?" she said her eyes a light with laughter and his wounded look.

"We came to see you Kagome–chan but that stupid ogre wouldn't let us in. I put him in his place. The monk didn't grope you did he imouto?" Kagome laughed as she hugged her older sister. The monk turned to Yukina and smiled.

"She used Shippo's blood again didn't she?" Yukina smiled and grasped her new sister's hand as she moved to talk to him. Kagome shot them both a look all the while Koenma was nearly hyper ventilating as he realized who she was and just who was in his quarters.

"Yes Uncle Miroku we were just talking about that before you came in." Kagome wrinkled her nose as Sango laughed at her.

"Discussing that time when she got drunk because she didn't know that kitsune's have a low tolerance for…" Kagome quickly covered her older sister's mouth, her face flushed a deep red.

"Don't tell them that!" They laughed at her while the boys all felt left out of the loop.

"So why are you here Kagome-chan? I thought you were on vacation with your mortal family." Kagome groaned as her older sister opened a can of worms.

"How about we go talk in private ane? Yukina take the boys back to Grandmothers and Nezum why don't you go with them? I pick you up later ok sweetie?" the child look unsure then decided quickly. Kagome created two portals and quickly left with the two faded humans as Yukina herded the boys into the other never noticing when Hiei disappeared into the wrong portal. And then Koenma was alone with his revelations.

* * *

"Lady Kagome, are you sure it's wise to allow them access to the information you've given them? It wouldn't be hard for them to figure out who you are and I'm pretty sure the child-prince has already done so." Miroku asked as she finished summarizing what had happened since she'd last saw them. None noticing the little forbidden demon hiding among the shadows, his eyes wide at the tales he heard.

"Miroku something's going to happen I don't know what or when but I know do one thing, having them know won't hurt me. The prince however is a different story so I want you to take the blue pouch over there and sprinkle some on his food and he should forget what we revealed. The only thing I worry over Sango is that there's something that's been bothering me." Sango shared a glance with Miroku.

"You noticed it too Kagome-chan." She nodded her gaze worried.

"Reikai is literally falling apart."


End file.
